Living Onward
by ReflectiveSoul
Summary: After time has gone by, friendships disappear. Memories are all that remain. However, the will to live on is strong. All it needs is a reason why.


Hello all you Final Fantasy and Red XIII fans. This little oneshot was thought up for my speech class, so I had a lot of fun putting this together. However, I've modified it to be more suitable for your viewing pleasure.

This brief story describes Red XIII's feelings and emotions after Cloud and the others have passed on. The gift of longevity comes at a price and no one knows better than Nanaki.

Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

* * *

Here I stand… listening… watching… waiting, for what… I don't know. All of the people whom I hold most dear are gone. Though I've lived for over 100 years, I begin to wonder if this longevity is a curse. The incident long ago has always gripped me, but now living this life of solitude has become unbearable. Even though I still have many friends in Cosmo Canyon, I miss grandfather and the others. Such moments when stricken with those unsettling thoughts, I come here. This has always been my favorite place to visit, ever since the first time I found it. Deep in a forest and untouched. You'd have to be an exceptional navigator to find it, or just plain lucky. Although, for me… maybe it wasn't luck. Perhaps I was somehow destined to find it.

_Crack!_

There sounds a lightly, fallen branch, bringing me out of my wandering thoughts. I feel ill at ease in this place, but somehow comforted by its promises. Nothing but the sound of the crisp night air, rustling through tireless leaves and cool blankets of grass. I've always wondered how nature creates these gentle songs. Voices of long forgotten spirits, weaving their words through the tranquility of the nocturne. And suddenly his silent words drew me…

Grandfather?

I was bemused for a moment, but I couldn't deny his presence. Memories of that legless body and cheerful disposition gladdened my heart, but also gave me despair. Yet the warmth of the wind comforted me, and gave me strength with the steady glow of my firelight tail. Suddenly, the winds changed its melody as aggressive thrusts through tufts of dust pleaded me to follow. I rush to shadow its trail, as I hear my panting breath while I race past the darkness. A thick mist clouded my sight as the smell of freshly fallen dew threatened to distract my senses. Yet I still ran, following the faint words of my grandfather.

For what seemed an age, led to an instant. I look through the thick foliage and find a moonlit pond. Slowly I approached as I found grandfather dancing lightly upon the silvery waters. The ripples and the waves joined in harmony as a miraculous transformation took place. I peered closer to find a greenish glimmer beginning to extend and intertwine with the blaze of my luminous tail. The light swam all around me as the wind guided the stream of life towards the powerful forms of ancient oaks.

And there they stood… my friends. Oh how I missed each of their faces… their spirits. They looked as if they haven't aged a day since 50 years ago. I had gained much from them. Each a pillar of what strength they have given me. Then, the green life tenderly swirled around the base of a stone as it began a transfiguration of its own. I was shocked into submission… for the face of my father appeared before me… his eyes piercing into my soul. I drew my eyes away because of the dishonor my mind had given him, but then I heard the laughter of my friends. I looked again and there he was… smiling. I stared in bewilderment as I heard his voice:

"I'm proud of you… my son."

I felt like weeping as this revelation rang in my ears, but only one lone drop was shed. It glistened with the light of an inner fire as it descended and made contact with the water's edge. The drop suddenly illuminated the pond in a blinding pale-green light. As I looked on, my tear formed into a materia. It looked like Holy, but it slowly drifted away. That's when I noticed a sparkling stream that was besides my father's statue. I don't know what compelled me, but as soon as I saw the marble caught up into the suddenly swift stream, I knew I had to follow. It was another chase, and I had to keep up. The current was much faster than I thought as I struggled to keep the materia in sight. All of a sudden, the forest cleared and I was racing toward a cliff. Immediately I halted as the Holy shot into the sky.

I watched in wonder throughout the starlit space. The moon encompassed my vision as I heard the rustling of the winds once more. I expected my grandfather to have one last word… but he spoke:

"Life must go on…"

I stared into the dusk with a bold and unburdened heart, seeing his face one last time.

"Thank you father…I will"

* * *

A lot can be on your mind if your alone and have all the time in the world. But I know Red XIII can make it through for he will be comforted with another of his kind.

As for all the symbolism I made everyone go through, here is what they stood for:

Wind- grandfather

Trees- friends

Rock- father

Pond w/ holy materia- lasting memory with friends

River/moon- life going on


End file.
